1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration device equipped with a vibrating reed vibrating in a flexural mode and an electronic device equipped with the vibration device.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2002-280870 (Document 1) discloses a vibrating reed having a base and vibrating arm sections (hereinafter referred to as vibrating arms) formed to be projected from the base, wherein each of the vibrating arms is provided with a groove section, and the base is provided with notches.
Further, JP-UM-B-51-10755 (Document 2) discloses a tuning-fork vibrator (hereinafter referred to as a vibrating reed) provided with an additional mass section (hereinafter referred to as a weight section) on each of the tips of a tuning fork having a U-shape, and having support sections projected on both outer sides of a base of the tuning fork in a lateral or upper lateral direction.
Since the vibrating reed described in Document 1 is provided with the notch in the base, the vibration leakage from the vibrating arms to the base is reduced, and the prevention of the variation in the CI value (the Q-value) is achieved. However, in the vibrating reed described in Document 1 fails to achieve improvement of the Q-value even with the configuration thereof. Since the vibrating reed described in Document 2 is provided with the weight section at the tips of the tuning fork (hereinafter referred to as vibrating arms), improvement of the Q-value is achieved without elongating the vibrating arms.
However, since the vibrating reed described in Document 2 has the configuration of projecting the support sections on the both sides of the base toward the lateral or upper lateral direction, it is difficult to achieve the improvement of the Q-value without enlarging the base including the support sections.